marvelcomfandomcom-20200215-history
Jennifer Garner
Jennifer Anne Affleck (née Garner; born April 17, 1972) is an American actress and film producer. She gained recognition for her performance as CIA officer Sydney Bristow in the ABC thriller drama series Alias, which aired for five seasons from 2001 to 2006. For her work on the series, Garner won a Golden Globe and a Screen Actors Guild Award. While working on Alias, she gained roles in movies such as Pearl Harbor (2001), and Catch Me if You Can (2002). Since then, Garner has appeared in supporting as well as lead roles in projects including Daredevil (2003), 13 Going on 30 (2004), Elektra (2005), Juno (2007), The Invention of Lying (2009), The Odd Life of Timothy Green(2012), and Dallas Buyers Club (2013). Garner is married to actor and director Ben Affleck, with whom she has three children. Biography Garner was born in Houston, Texas. Her mother, Patricia Ann (née English), was an English teacher from Oklahoma, who grew up poor,1 and her father, William John "Bill" Garner, worked as a chemical engineer. When she was four years old, her father's job with Union Carbide relocated her family to Princeton, West Virginia, and then later to Charleston, West Virginia, where Garner resided until her college years.2 She has credited her older sister, Melissa Lynn Garner Wylie, who resides in Boston, Massachusetts, as a source of inspiration to her.3 Her younger sister is Susannah Kay Garner Carpenter.4 She began taking ballet lessons at the age of three and continued to dance throughout her youth, but she did not envision herself becoming a classical ballerina.5 Garner's sheltered upbringing included not wearing make-up or a bikini, going to church every Sunday, and waiting at least until the age of 16 to be allowed to get her ears pierced, which, she later joked, made her family "just a step away from being Amish."67 She said: "I'd hate to say it was strict. It was just not condoned. I never felt hemmed in."8 Garner attended George Washington High School in Charleston and graduated in 1990.9 She holds a Bachelor of Fine Artsdegree in drama from Denison University,10 Granville, Ohio, where she was initiated into the sorority Pi Beta Phi.11 In the fall of 1993, she studied at the National Theater Institute at the Eugene O'Neill Theater Center in Connecticut. Garner says she did not plan on becoming an actress: "I wanted to be a doctor, a librarian. ... (Acting) wasn't possible to me. The more I learned what there was to learn about this field, the more hungry I became for it. It comes out of wanting to learn more, as opposed to 'I want to be a star.' I never felt that way," she said. 1994–2001: In 1994, Garner appeared in Atlanta productions of two Shakespeare plays, The Merchant of Venice and A Midsummer Night's Dream, by the Georgia Shakespeare Company.12 In 1995, Garner started pursuing theater in New York City and earned $150 a week as an understudy in the play A Month in the Country for Roundabout Theatre Company.3 She was then cast in her first television role as part of a made-for-television movie Zoya, based on the Danielle Steel novel. In the late 1990s, she made brief appearances in individual episodes of Spin City and Law & Order while also securing roles in two short-lived television series, Significant Others and Time of Your Life. Garner made her feature film debut of the 21st century in the comedy Dude, Where's My Car? opposite Ashton Kutcher, playing the girlfriend of Kutcher's character. In 2001, she appeared as the supporting character of a nurse in the big-budget epic Pearl Harbor, starring her future husband Ben Affleck. 2001–05: Television breakthrough and transition to film Later in 2001, J.J. Abrams, the producer of Felicity, in which Garner had played a recurring role since 1998, approached Garner to audition for the role of Sydney Bristow in his new spy drama Alias. Garner, who up until then had mostly played weepy waifs, did not learn that she "might have to throw a punch or kick" until the first few days of the audition.13 Told that she "throws like such a girl"13 and with no background in martial arts or gymnastics, she enrolled in a month-long, private Taekwondo class to prepare for the audition.13 Even as Garner was cast after several auditions, Abrams revealed that he remained panicked with the thought that she might not be able to pull off the role, especially as, on the first day of shooting, he was told by Garner herself, "I don't think I can do this."14 Garner later commented, "I was such a girlie-girl then. I didn't even know how to punch."15 While she performed many of the action sequences during the series herself, the dangerous explosions and complex fights were handled by her stunt double, Shauna Duggins.16The first few episodes of season one of Alias, which averaged about 10.2 million weekly viewers,17 earned Garner the award for "Best Actress in a Television Series — Drama" at the 2002 Golden Globe Awards. Garner's salary for the show began at $40,000 an episode and rose to $150,000 per episode by the series' end.18 During the show's run, Garner received four consecutive Golden Globe Award for Best Actress – Television Series Drama nominations as well as Emmy Award19 nominations for her lead performance. She won the Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Performance by a Female Actor in a Drama Series in 2005. That same year, during the fourth season, Garner directed the Alias episode "In Dreams", which aired in May. She received producer credit during the series' final season. The series concluded in May 2006 after a shorter fifth season that was abbreviated from 22 to 17 episodes due to Garner's pregnancy, which was written into the season's storyline.2021 After the initial success of Alias, Garner made a big screen cameo in the Steven Spielberg film Catch Me if You Can in 2002; Spielberg had seen her on the show and wanted her to play that small role.22 Her breakout film role came when she played Ben Affleck's love interest as Elektra Natchios in the action movie Daredevil (2003), an adaptation of the comic book. Garner stated that her training for Daredevil was more grueling than her work on Alias, and revealed that as she got hung up on wires several times during fight sequences, Affleck became "in charge of reaching up and saving her."23 She was involved in a potentially serious accident on the set of Daredevil when, entangled in wires with her arms stuck and unable to move while doing a flip, she came crashing towards a wall "head-first with such velocity, that she was about to smash her head into the wall".24 Recalling how she was rescued by Affleck, she said in 2003, "out of nowhere comes this 6 ft. 4 in. red devil who just kind of put his arms out and shouts: 'I've got her!' I'm telling you, it was like, 'I've got my own superhero.'"24 While Daredevil got mixed reviews, it was a box office hit.25 Garner in 2009 at a press conference for The Invention of Lying. Garner starred in her first leading role in 13 Going on 30 (2004), a moderate commercial success.25 Reviewers praised her performance as "radiant"26 and "effervescent without ever being cloying",27 and The Christian Science Monitor commented that "while Garner is no Tom Hanks, she's consistently appealing".28 Her second lead role saw her reprising the character of Elektra in the 2005 Daredevil spin-off titled Elektra, a box office disaster that was panned by critics.29 The Boston Globe stated, "Based on Garner's humorlessness, lack of vocal inflection, and generally bland disposition, "the Way" she has yet to grasp seems to be that of acting,"30 whereas USA Today concluded that "Jennifer Garner ... is far more appealing when she's playing charming and adorable, as she did so winningly in 13 Going on 30. 2006–present Garner performed the Frank Loesser song "My Heart Is So Full of You" on the 2006 charity album Unexpected Dreams – Songs From the Stars. She appeared in the films''Catch and Release'' (2006) and The Kingdom (2007) alongside Jamie Foxx, Jason Bateman and Ashraf Barhom. She then appeared in the Jason Reitman-directed comedy/drama feature Juno, which became a sleeper box office hit, grossing over $230 million from a production budget of $7.5 million.32 After that film's premiere at theToronto Film Festival, Entertainment Weekly declared Garner's work the best female supporting performance of the festival, saying, "The star of Alias and The Kingdom does no butt-kicking in this sweet comedy. Instead, as a young wife desperately hoping to adopt, she's funny, a bit tough, and unbelievably touching."33 Garner at the premiere of Butter in 2011 Garner made her Broadway debut on November 1, 2007, playing Roxanne in Cyrano de Bergerac alongside Kevin Kline at the Richard Rodgers Theatre on Broadway.34 The show was originally set to run until December 23, 2007, but it was extended through January 6, 2008 due to the Broadway stagehand strike in late 2007.35 She then had the starring role alongside Matthew McConaughey in the 2009 romantic comedy Ghosts of Girlfriends Past, that came out to negative reviews but was a modest commercial success.3637 Also in the 2009, she had the lead in Ricky Gervais' directorial debut The Invention of Lying. A romantic comedy, the movie was released to favorable feedback from critics and audiences alike and modest earnings at the box office.3839 During a promotional interview for the movie, Garner remarked why she was drawn to the project: "When I first read it script, I just laughed out loud, and that's the most important thing. I loved the way my character was introduced. I loved the challenge of looking at a scene and thinking, I have to play this with no subtext, no irony, no sarcasm and just be as straightforward as I could possibly be. I think that's a really interesting acting challenge".40 In 2010, Garner appeared in the ensemble romantic comedy Valentine's Day, directed by Garry Marshall, which also starred Ashton Kutcher, Jessica Alba, Jessica Biel, Anne Hathaway, Julia Roberts, former Alias co-star Bradley Cooper, and Patrick Dempsey among others.41 She portrayed the girlfriend of Dempsey's character.42 The film was a commercial success, grossing over $215 million worldwide.43 She starred in the 2011 remake of Arthur. The film received poor reviews and failed at the box office with a total gross of $45 million on a $40 million budget.4445 In the same year, Garner was invited to join the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences.46 The following year, she appeared in the drama The Odd Life of Timothy Green, as Cindy Green.47 The film is about a magical pre-adolescent boy whose personality and naïveté have profound effects on the people in his town.48 It received mixed reviews from critics and had modest ticket sales in its theatrical run.495051 In October 2012, Butter – starring Garner – was released, to mixed feedback from critics and poor earnings at the box office.5253 Despite the reception for the film, several reviews like those for Austin Chronicle and Variety expressed praise for Garner's part.5455 Garner reunited with Matthew McConaughey in the 2013 film Dallas Buyers Club, which received positive reviews and was a box office success with a worldwide gross of $55 million over a production budget of $5 million.5657 On April 24, 2013, Garner began filming Summit and OddLot Entertainment's dramedy Draft Day in New York and Cleveland, Ohio. The film also stars Kevin Costner, was directed and produced by Ivan Reitman, and was released in 2014.58 Garner also co-starred with Steve Carell and Ed Oxenbould in the 2014 Disney adaptation of the popular children's book Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day.59 In May 2013, Garner joined the cast of the movie Imagine alongside Al Pacino, Annette Bening, Bobby Cannavale and Michael Caine.60 Other ventures Production companyedit In 2005, Garner founded a production company called Vandalia Films.61 The first film she produced was Butter, released in American theaters in 2012.61 Product endorsementsedit In 2007, Garner became an ambassador of skin care brand Neutrogena.62 In 2013, Garner was the first celebrity spokesperson of Max Mara.6364 Starting in September of the same year, the campaign appeared in Vogue, Harper's Bazaar, Elle, W'', ''InStyle, The New York Times, and the International Herald Tribune.64 Garner has been a spokesperson for food company Luvo since 2012.65666768 In 2014 she did TV commercials for Capital One.69 Filmography